


Where "We" Began

by didsomeonesayventus



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didsomeonesayventus/pseuds/didsomeonesayventus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll be Lana, the White Witch.”</p>
<p>“I am Cia, the Dark Sorceress.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where "We" Began

The deed had been done. With body-splitting agony Cia was not one person anymore. Or perhaps she was, just two broken halves of a whole.

Cia was bent over herself and clutching her opulent, impractical, ceremonial robes. Cia was also lying on the ground, mouth open in shock and what had just been done. Cia pushed herself up, watching herself with wide, fearful indigo eyes and covering her mouth. Cia glared at the doppelganger with magenta tinted fury.

“Get out of here!” She hissed. The twin did nothing. “GET OUT OF HERE!” Cia roared.

The twin finally spoke, lighter, more delicate, “B-but-”

“YOU SERVE ME NO PURPOSE!”

The goodness of Cia’s heart finally fled. Scrambling to her feet and fleeing. Cia bent over, coughing and panting. She then grinned, and managed to turn herself around and pull herself to her feet through the pedestal of the crystal ball she had watched her whole life. She continued panting and grinning, almost like giggling, as she watched time pass through the ages within the sphere. “The hero will be mine... Nothing can stop me now, not even myself.”

Cia, meanwhile, had curled up outside the palace she had called home. She wondered if she could even call herself Cia anymore. And if the original Cia didn’t want her around, where could she go? She watched the stormy sky for answers- another scrying technique she had been trained in to help foresee where timelines could go -but found no answers. She found herself suddenly crying.

Well, first off she had nowhere to go. She was unwelcome here. This was all she had known, and they both knew that. Sitting here, locked away from anything and everything, fated to remain to forever watch the flow of time. To watch the hero rise and the hero fall, to watch the princess rise and the princess fall, to watch evil rise and evil fall...

She suddenly smiled. A reluctant, quiet smile. She held up her hands, and a light blue magic filled the air. A vapor that poured from no source in her hands. It shone in the darkness, white and blue, and then suddenly green as heroes young and heroes old dashed and fought and survived and won across her eyes.

She knew the world outside. She did, didn’t she? She nodded firmly.

She would find the hero. Cia was after the hero, as well, but she’d get there first. She’d get there with kindness and charity, enlist his aid, and then he’d fix her. He’d fixed everything across the ages, so a sorceress split with magic shouldn’t be too great a task, right? He’d fix her and maybe... Maybe he’d fall in love with her as much as she had come to love him. Blue. She’d need a lot of blue. Evoke lady Nayru as much as the princess did and perhaps he’d be drawn to her.

She stood from her sanctuary among the rose bushes. A new outfit was in order for her quest.

Cia turned from her crystal ball and held out her arms. A new outfit was in order for her conquest.

Her blue magic whirled in the air, undoing stitches to gently place them elsewhere, dying white fabric deeper than sapphire.

Cia felt shadows embrace her, ripping her useless robes to pieces and tightening the cloth with harsh stitching.

A cape for heroism. That’d work.

A plunging neckline for the hero’s seduction. That’d work.

Blue hair like the free summer skies he loved.

Lavender bleached ruthless white for mystique and intrigue.

And finally, a new name was in store...

“I’ll be Lana, the White Witch.”

“I am Cia, the Dark Sorceress.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok tbh I don't care a whole bunch for these two because they were never rounded out that much but it is intriguing to write about them to fill in those gaps myself.
> 
> Actually yeah, you know what they say about getting stuff done yourself...


End file.
